


Sharing A Kiss

by lallyloo



Category: Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art prompt created for The Eagle Reverse Big Bang 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying fic: [The Kiss](http://sistermine.livejournal.com/8672.html) by sistermine.


End file.
